Hora Brynth Memories
by Homerunchan
Summary: Memorias anteriores de un PJ creado para una partida.
1. Chapter 1

Memorias.

Hora Brynth.

1) La araña y su hilo.

Miraba hacia fuera, apoyada en la ventana. Esta estaba cerrada. ¡Cómo no! Todo estaba cerrado. Había estado tantos años encerrada, que ahora pensaba hasta que estaba encerrada en ella misma. Suspiró. "Hoy no es mi día". Relativamente nunca era su día. Siempre se quedaba mirando fuera, desde aquella silenciosa esquina de la gran papiro teca del Gran Templo y siempre suspiraba. A continuación, siempre acababa volviendo sobre sus pasos y dirigiéndose hacia las estanterías. Otro pergamino más que había quedado por leer. Desde que tenía uso de razón, todo lo que sabía, lo sabía gracias a los pergaminos de aquella sala. Siempre había vivido allí, encerrada. Y lo único que hacía durante todo el día era leer y leer. Leía hasta que el sol desaparecía y últimamente sentía que cada vez lo hacía antes. De los millones de pergaminos que se ocultaban tras las grandes acumulaciones de polvo que había en aquellas estanterías, ella podía alardear de una cosa: se había leído más de la mitad. Todas las demás individualidades que allí residían o iban de paso, no podían contar semejante disparate con la cabeza alta, sin pecar de hacedor de falacias. Ella sí. Porque era lo único que había hecho durante los diez años de vida de los que había podido, si no conseguirlo, al menos sí, intentar vivir.

Sin embargo, ella no era feliz. Ya se le veía el atisbo de tristeza en la cara. "No siempre se puede ser feliz" eso le decían cuando ella comentaba que no se sentía feliz. Luego se pararía a pensar. Todas las personas que tanto sonríen como si les fuera la vida en ello, ¿realmente serán felices? Porque ella bien que extendía el músculo de la boca para sonreír. Sonreía, mas no era feliz. Sin embargo, ¿por qué? Quizás otro de los misterios de la vida. Si no reía, al menos sonreía. ¿Pero sonreír es motivo de felicidad? No recordaba haber leído semejante ordinariez. "¡Que me aspen!" soltó un día. Estaba conversando con su mejor amigo. Sarghu. Era un chico solitario. Le llevaba al menos unos doce años, nunca lo supo. Cuando ella le preguntaba por su edad, él miraba para otro lado, cambiaba de tema o se concentraba en la lectura de aquel pergamino que tuviera entre las manos. Porque siempre tenía un pergamino entre las manos. Sarghu la miró, confundido. "¿Qué te ocurre ahora, Hora?"

Hora se incorporó y le miró a los ojos. Si realmente hubiera estado enamorado de ella, Sarghu hubiera apartado la mirada. Pero le llevaba doce años. Ella tenía diez. Era una chiquilla a sus ojos. Una solitaria y pobre chiquilla. Estaba haciendo una labor comunitaria. Una petición del antiguo Maestro Anciano. Nada más.

"Nada. Simplemente no me apetece leer."

Él, de no conocerla, lo habría tomado en serio. Pero como la conocía bastante bien, ya que había estado con ella desde que tenía apenas seis años, se lo tomó bastante más en serio. "Si no me lo quieres decir, estás en tu derecho." Ese argumento siempre funcionaba para despertar la vena sensible de la niña. Ella se levantó de su silla. Se acercó a la esquina de todos los días y observó cómo una pequeña araña hacía del ángulo que unía ambas paredes, su nido, tejiendo una fina red. Hilo por hilo. Poco a poco.

"Tal como esta araña teje su vida, hilo por hilo, poco a poco, siento que mi vida, se basa en esto."

Sarghu la miró y ella, con sus ojos escarlata, le devolvió la mirada con mucho sentimiento. Para él, eso lo decía todo. Su vida era pura monotonía. Y ella sólo se paraba para leer. Y leía y leía. Y no se cansaba de leer. "Si estás viendo esto, Pelor, más te vale que dejes de hacerla sufrir." Mientras la miraba, eso pensaba. La niña, con sólo diez años, y ya cansada de su vida. ¿Cuándo florecerán las luces de una nueva esperanza? Quizás para Hora no quede ya…

2) Si la muerte nos espera, ¿Cuándo ha de llegar?...

"Si la muerte nos espera, ¿cuándo ha de llegar? ¿Cuándo florecerán las luces de la esperanza? Quizás no quede ya para mí. Quizás no quede ya para ella. ¿Cuándo florecerán los colores del nuevo mundo? Quizás no quede ya para mí. Quizás no espere más por ella…"

Algo que se le daba bien era cantar. Cantaba a todas horas. Cantaba mientras veía llover. Y mientras veía nevar, cantaba también. Nunca se imaginó que aquél día, sus esperanzas sucumbirían frente a la oscuridad. Y toda la rabia contenida se expulsaría de inmediato. El simple hecho de que un día, la oscuridad volvería en forma de huellas de lo que la Gran Guerra había sido. Pero ella sólo recordaba vagos pasajes de lo que aquello había causado. Las consecuencias. Nunca te paras a pensar las consecuencias cuando la adrenalina que sientes es infinitamente superior a tu sentido común. Se cansó de cantar y dobló la esquina. Todo aquello que pudo vislumbrar antes de quedarse ciega ya no era nada para ella. Y mientras se esforzaba por comprender por qué ya no alcanzaba a ver más allá de sus instintos, la luz se hizo oscuridad y la noche llegó, causando la aparición de sangre en el horizonte. ¿Qué será de aquellos que dieron su vida por los demás? Nada podía comprender. Sólo caía al suelo, gimiendo por los demás. Sus vidas gastadas para esto. Su esperanza corrompida. Sus sueños, arrancados cual hoja de un árbol en otoño. Sentía cómo se iba su vida y, en el último instante, sintió lacrimosos sus ojos. Pensó que lloraba. Pero realmente se sentía triste, demasiado como para llorar. Si este es su final, no habría de llorar. Pero cuando vio que de verdad jamás recuperaría aquello que le había sido negado o, si no, al menos, literalmente arrancado, rompió todos sus esquemas. Ya no había luz para ella. Los colores, más que nunca, se convirtieron en sentimientos. Sentimientos que no volvería a experimentar.

"Si la muerte nos espera, ¿cuándo ha de llegar? ¿Cuándo florecerán las luces de la esperanza? Quizás no quede ya para mí. Quizás no quede ya para ella. ¿Cuándo florecerán los colores del nuevo mundo? Quizás no quede ya para mí. Quizás no espere más por ella…"

Cantaba en un último suspiro, hasta que la última letra consumió su espíritu y, largo y tendido, pudo reflexionar. Parándose a pensarlo, el castigo, pues, no es eterno. El castigo es la vida que te toca vivir. Sin embargo, vivida en un mundo de guerra, creado por la guerra y consumido en la guerra, ¿Qué otra cosa cabía esperar, que no fuera el único recordar, de un pasado de vivencias malditas? La razón, por la que sólo recordamos nuestros miedos, temores y sentimientos de otra vida pasada. Porque la vida es un castigo. Y aquellos que dejan de vivir, son quienes realmente viven.

Terminado de leer el pergamino, por décimo octava vez, Hora lo enrolló y lo volvió a colocar en su posición entre las decenas de pergaminos de las estanterías. Era su cuento favorito. Una persona, sin nada especial, que muere por circunstancias nada especiales. Y sin embargo tan significativa. Esa mujer no quería vivir más, su castigo había sido demasiado y había sido en vano. No aprendió nada durante su vida. Pelor oyó sus lloros y le concedió la libertad.

Hora sonrió y volvió sobre sus pasos. Tenía once años, pero su cuerpo apenas había crecido. Seguía necesitando ayuda para acceder a los pergaminos más altos. Sin duda, su cuerpo no tenía pensado crecer más. Y su mente estaba por llegar al límite pronto. Estaba oscureciendo cuando depositó el último pergamino del día y se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones. Al recorrer uno de los pasillos, rozó con su brazo la pared de oro. Estaba muy fría. Odiaba esas paredes.

3) Sueño maldito.

"¿Nunca te has parado a pensar cuántas veces has tenido que dar la vuelta porque veías una gran ventana que daba al exterior y no has querido mirar?"

Sarghu se quedó impresionado ante semejante pregunta venida de Hora. Sabía muy bien que no le gustaba su monótona vida pero, ¿tanto como para que le duela el admirar el exterior? Sin dudarlo, fue directo al grano.

"Nunca lo he hecho. Pero hasta los gusanos que viven bajo tierra, salen de vez en cuando a admirar el paisaje."

Hora carraspeó y puso cara de asco. "¿Es que no tenías una metáfora mejor?" Sarghu sonrió. Tenía cara de sentir algo. Ponía esa cara cada vez que intentaba disculparse o quería dar las gracias por algo que parecía demasiado para ella. "De todos modos, el sentimiento no es mutuo, porque tú puedes salir al exterior."

Sarghu abrió los ojos y la boca al unísono. Hora ansiaba salir de ese edificio por encima de cualquier cosa. Pero Sarghu sabía que ella no se lo contaba todo. Para sus secretos, siempre había sido demasiado desconfiada. No le hacía gracia que los demás, en cuanto a sentimientos profundos, supieran cómo se sentía. "Mi posición me otorga algunos privilegios, podrías habérmelo contado antes. Convenceré al Maestro para que te dejen salir."

En ese momento, Hora se levantó, fue a guardar el pergamino que había estado leyendo y se encaminó hacia la salida. Sarghu la llamó.

"Espera. ¿Quieres que se lo diga o no?"

Hora se dio la vuelta. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Haz lo que quieras!"

Sarghu se levantó, dejando el pergamino que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a Hora. Pero ella se alejó más, haciéndole entender que no quería que se acercara. "Hora. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu enfado? Quiero ayudarte y…"

"¡A ti sólo te importa tu posición! ¡Sólo quieres ser famoso! ¡Ni si quiera crees en Pelor!"

Al decir esto último, Hora se llevó una mano a la boca. Era consciente de que se había pasado. Sarghu, por su parte, escondió el rostro y se encaminó hacia la salida, pasando justo al lado de una perpleja Hora que parecía haberse convertido en estatua, excepto por el hecho de que sus piernas temblaban. Finalmente, sus rodillas cedieron, haciendo ruido al impactar contra el frío suelo dorado. Pero Sarghu ya había desaparecido de allí.

Esa noche, Hora se fue a la cama temprano. Había estado tanto tiempo llorando, que terminó por dejarse dormir. Tuvo un sueño extraño. Rayos y Truenos de colores parecían salir de su cuerpo. Fuego. Sangre. Destrucción. Cientos de auras de energía impactaban contra casas y seres. Todos eran desintegrados al instante y los que no, escupían sangre de sus heridas. A presión. Parecía una visión del mismísimo infierno, donde ella misma era el demonio que causaba todo ese dolor. Notaba que sonreía. Sonreía mientras causaba tanta destrucción. En el fondo, ella no quería hacerlo, pero parecía como si le impulsara un rencor interior, cuya procedencia le era desconocida. Al final, todo cesó. Y se encontró con una persona. Una mujer. De mediana estatura, casi de su misma altura, algo mayor. Pelo blanco, ojos negros. Se parecía a ella. Se parecía tanto que llegó a pensar que era su propia madre. Una luz de color violeta apareció entre ellas. Y al instante siguiente, la mujer desapareció. Hora empezó a llorar, sin saber por qué motivo lo estaba haciendo. Finalmente gritó.

Se encontró tumbada sobre la cama. Quizás era cerca de la medianoche.

4) Las Tres Lunas.

"Tengo que disculparme." Hora tenía ese pensamiento en la cabeza desde que había ocurrido el incidente. Luego de haber pensado durante varias horas que Sarghu no querría saber nada de ella, terminó aceptando el hecho de que, lamentándose más y más, no llegaría a nada. Por eso estaba a las doce de la noche, paseando por los fríos pasillos, buscando la habitación de Sarghu. Intentaba no hacer el menor ruido, no fuera a ser que llegara a despertar al resto de sacerdotes, sacerdotisas, alumnos, alumnas o incluso integrantes del Consejo de Ancianos, quienes también dormían allí. Hora se aseguró de que no causaría el menor ruido al caminar, desprendiéndose del calzado y sustituyéndolo por bolsas de tela resistente. Independientemente de cómo se sentía respecto a lo ocurrido anteriormente, este último hecho la hacía sentirse estúpida.

A mitad de camino pudo percatarse de que había una luz. Una pequeña luz anaranjada, propia de varias antorchas juntas que se aprecian en el horizonte. "Mierda. Gente despierta." Se lamentaba hasta antes de escuchar voz alguna. Sin embargo prosiguió su camino en dirección a aquella luz. Cuanto más se acercaba, mejor podía distinguir lo que era. Había luz en una de las habitaciones. Se veía, dado que la puerta estaba, aunque al mínimo, suficiente para que un ojo humano pudiera ver, entreabierta. Así que se movió lentamente hacia la luz, cuando distinguió una voz. Era Sarghu. A punto estaba de tocar en la puerta cuando escuchó una segunda voz. Le era familiar también. Era sin duda el Maestro Anciano. Se acercó todo lo silenciosamente que pudo hasta poder ver el interior de la habitación sin ningún esfuerzo más que el intentar no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta. La habitación era prácticamente de oro. Absolutamente todos los objetos decorativos eran de oro. Pensó Hora, que, sin tener en cuenta que el tamaño de la habitación era el mismo que el de las demás, el Maestro Anciano veneraba las riquezas. Se concentró en la conversación cuando Sarghu rompió el silencio que de pronto se había sucedido.

"Quería comentarle sobre un tema de extrema urgencia, Maestro."

"Da rienda suelta a tus palabras, jovencito. Úsalas bien y te secundaré."

La voz del Maestro Anciano era pronunciada, pero casi no se le notaban los años. ¿Pura imaginación o el carácter divino del oro tenía algo que ver en eso?

"Se trata de la pequeña. No podemos dejarla encerrada durante toda su vida. En algún momento ha de salir a experimentar por cuenta propia lo que en sus historias admira escrito. ¿No podría suceder que ella desee salir al exterior?"

"No es un caso hipotético, pero no puede darse, bajo ninguna circunstancia, el hecho de que ella, en algún momento de su vida, excepto si Pelor lo ordena, pueda abandonar este edificio. Creía que ya habíamos discutido esto."

"Pero…"

"La situación ahora mismo se torna demasiado peligrosa como para dejarla suelta a sus anchas por el mundo. Compréndelo ya."

Esa última frase ponía fin a la conversación con un tono muy acusado. Se le notaba cansado. ¿Tantas veces habían hablado de eso? Hora sintió aún más deseos de disculparse con Sarghu y se dispuso a tocar en la puerta. No llegaron sus nudillos a su destino porque el Maestro comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"A propósito. Eres mi alumno mejor preparado. Necesito que lleves a cabo la misión más importante para Pelor… de estos tiempos."

Sarghu miró con cara asustada y a la vez, inclinó la cabeza, en agradecimiento al comentario anterior. Una importante misión le haría salir de ese edificio. Llevaba un par de años que no salía a una misión que le hiciera abandonar la ciudad.

"¿Conoces la historia de Las Tres Lunas?"

"Vagamente."

5) Tengo una misión.

Hora la conocía. Se decía que antaño, cuando no existía ningún planeta, Malar creó varios dioses del cosmos. Y, de entre todos los soles que creó, tres de ellos los hizo a imagen y semejanza de lo que él consideraba como el Bien Puro. Los creó para así negar el efecto del Principio de Mal Natural, del cual se sostenía que el universo existía bajo unas leyes malignas y por ello, existe el mal en el mundo. Durante la Guerra de los Mil Dioses, estos tres soles fueron apagados, se convirtieron en lunas, y, tras la muerte de Malar, de la cual se formó el planeta donde residen todas las criaturas, una de las lunas, la tercera de ellas, quedó destruida en mil pedazos. Todos se esparcieron por el planeta Malar y se incrustaron dentro de objetos o incluso personas. Pura era su esencia y sólo causaba el Bien. Sin embargo, aunque esta historia ha ido siendo demostrada durante siglos y siglos con extraños objetos famosos como la Antorcha de Farah, cuyo fuego nunca quemaba a su portador, el Velo Invisible que desaparecía cuando era robado, para volver a las manos de su dueño, la Piedra Filosofal, que convertía objetos de poco valor en otros de gran valor, únicamente a quienes lo necesitaban o incluso el Santo Grial, que otorgaba la vida eterna a aquellos cuyo sacrificio les era indiferente, actualmente sólo se conocían siete de los miles de fragmentos de esta luna. Tal como pensó Hora, no había que ser un genio para comprender la gravedad de la misión que estaba a punto de ser encomendada a Sarghu.

Tras terminar de relatarle la historia completa a Sarghu, el Maestro se sentó y quedó fuera del alcance visual de Hora. Prosiguió con la explicación.

"Recientemente hemos encontrado un octavo objeto. Puedes considerarlo como la octava maravilla. Conocemos casi absolutamente nada sobre este objeto, pero sí su forma y una de sus propiedades no divinas. Es una copa. Y es transparente."

"Una copa. Como el Santo Grial."

"Últimas informaciones nos indican que se halló en el hemisferio norte, en la cara Dareh. Entre varias ciudades, tales como Sílice, Cor-Hylia y Xeinon. Encuentra la copa y tráela. Pelor cuenta con tu ayuda y tú contarás con la suya."

Como venida del cielo, Hora encontró su salvación. Se abrazó a ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Mientras Sarghu agradecía al Maestro semejante muestra de confianza hacia su persona, Hora iba olvidando poco a poco el motivo por el que estaba allí. O simplemente ya no le importaba lo más mínimo. Estaba tan emocionada que no se percató de que alguien se hallaba detrás de ella. A punto estuvo de echar el grito en el cielo y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque esa misteriosa persona, antorcha en mano, le tapó la boca y le susurró que no gritase. Conocía esa voz.

"¡Demencia!, me has dado un susto de muerte."

Obviamente, Hora susurraba. Demencia era una de las alumnas del Maestro. Solía sufrir de insomnio y a menudo caminaba por los pasillos bien entrada la noche. Siempre llevaba consigo una antorcha. Parecía un alma en pena. Aunque en esos momentos, se la veía divertida. Sonrió.

"¿También sufres de insomnio?" La miró, ladeando la cabeza.

"No. Sufro de ignorancia." Hora también ladeó la cabeza. Terminó por sonreír también. Había encontrado su billete de salida.

"Demencia. ¿Te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?"

Demencia dudó. "Nos han dado órdenes de no dejarte salir…"

Hora bajó la cabeza. Maquinó un plan mientras intentaba no arrepentirse de ello justo al instante. Detrás escuchó un sonido. Una puerta cerrándose. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero no le quedó otra.

"Acababa de salir de la habitación del Maestro cuando me sorprendiste."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué hablaron?..."

"Resulta que tengo una misión…"


	2. Chapter 2

6) El paisaje en todo su esplendor.

De todos los sentimientos que pensó que experimentaría al respirar aire puro de fuera, nunca hubiera imaginado que el más bizarro de todos, sería el que pulsara el activador de su vena sensible. Miedo. Soledad. Si lo único que encuentras, tras mirar a todas partes, es simplemente árboles tras más árboles, formando una piña sin fin, te puedes dar por perdido. Si además es de noche y nunca antes habías experimentado el sentimiento de hallarse fuera de lo que hasta ahora considerabas como tu mundo y las relaciones con el exterior de éste no habían sido, que se diga, demasiado pronunciadas, podías darte por desesperado. En un mundo en el que la bondad apenas existe y la oscuridad es la reina de las fallas, no esperes encontrar ayuda tan a la ligera como podría leerse en cualquiera de los pergaminos de la papiro teca, cuyas historias, si no todas, la gran mayoría, relataban las desventuras de un héroe cuyo destino ha sido decidido desde antaño y cuya fortuna siempre le sonríe en momentos de extrema pobreza moral. Dicho sea de paso, que los cuentos, cuentos eran, y respecto de la realidad, poco que ver tenían. Hora tuvo el gratificante infortunio de experimentar esa verdad en el peor momento de su vida.

Por parte ajena a la historia, debe de ser tan frustrante el sentir pavor a causa de haber conseguido lo que durante años se ha estado intentando lograr, hasta el punto de que te falte el aire. Y eso le faltaba a Hora. Aire. A pesar de que jamás había respirado aire tal. Tan puro. Era una delicia para sus pulmones consumir un aire tan rico en oxígeno, tan poco contaminado de la basura que solían tragar. Realmente placentero llegaría a ser, si no fuera porque estaba paralizada de miedo.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido. Y una figura avanzó a paso lento y complicado, como saboreando cada pisada que daba, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles que habían caído con anterioridad en el suave y caprichoso suelo, atesoraran cada segundo de esencia que les quedaba, siendo consumidas en un arrebato de furia, siendo aplastadas por una fuerza tan poderosa y ajena a ella, como el plasma a la órbita interplanetaria. Hora lo advirtió y, tanto echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, que sus piernas flaquearon y su espalda probó el fatigoso suelo, lleno de hojas verdes. Como imaginaba, no estaba demasiado comestible. La visión actual de Hora era la de una figura negra que, a pasos cortos, se acercaba hacia ella, disimulando otro destino, al percatarse de la propia existencia de ella. Hora estaba paralizada una vez más.

El tacto de la hierba en sus manos había cambiado cuando despertó, esperando que fuera aún más imperioso. Necesidad interna de escapar de ese laberinto sin fin. Porque a la salida, le esperaba la gloria ensangrentada, como si de un único poder divino se tratase. Jamás podría haber inventado semejante historia como la suya. Y de eso se dio cuenta cuando abrió los ojos. Hora se encontraba tumbada sobre una cama. El tacto que sentía era, claramente, una delicia. Sábanas de un misterioso color dorado tejían sus pequeños cabellos blancos en la desesperanza. Y Hora dio por entendida su situación. Se había dormido en un momento crucial. Y mientras se levantaba y obviaba que su capacidad pulmonar aumentaba a cada paso que daba, comenzó a recordarlo todo.

No dejó de asombrarse de la simpleza del sitio donde ella se encontraba. Era más bien una casucha con apenas un par de habitaciones. Nada que ver con los grandes lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Mientras duraba su paseo turístico a través de los intrincados pasillos inexistentes que ocultaban ambas habitaciones, no pudo dejar de maravillarse frente a las grandes reliquias que yacían a sus pies, por detrás, sobre ella, delante… en definitiva, todo aquello que cruzara el paisaje vacío y lo llenara visto entre sus pupilas. Desde luego, este lugar jamás había existido antes para ella.

Tampoco parecía como aquellas casas de las que tanto hablaban los alumnos del Gran Templo. Tampoco parecía como aquellas chabolas donde, durante su aventura, multitud de héroes se cruzaban caras con ella misma en los diferentes cuentos que antes leía. Parecía algo entre ambos niveles de simpleza. Algo nuevo. Y sin embargo, sólo así en apariencia. Algo tan antiguo que sea nuevo para ella era tan retóricamente confuso que empezaba a plantearse sobre su propia existencia. Por suerte, no tuvo por qué preocuparse más por ello, ya que el sucumbir al exterior era algo que ella misma esperaba y, a pesar de transcurrir los primeros segundos fuera de aquella casucha, con instantánea falta de visión, Hora se recuperó de su ceguera y pudo observar, por primera vez, el paisaje en todo su esplendor.

7) El viejo de la colina.

Mientras se maravillaba de semejante vista, Hora se quiso tumbar. Esta vez, el tierno suelo verde claro era suave y placentero. Aquella otra noche, el cielo había enturbiado su mente y su capacidad de admirar su alrededor había sido alterada. Sin embargo, ya podía darse por recuperada. Su voz había vuelto y no dudó en mostrarla a aquellos árboles que la observaban tan insistentemente. Hora se sonrojó. Por fin lo había conseguido. Al fin y al cabo, su sueño se había cumplido. Era libre. Había dejado de ser esclava de aquellas paredes de amarillento color apagado. Sin oro, Hora era feliz. Se levantó y respiró profundamente. Este aire tan puro era lo que ella había perseguido durante los doce aburridos años de su existencia.

Miró a su alrededor y casi no se percata de lo que andaba sucediendo. Una figura negra aparecía casi de la nada. De los árboles. Esa silueta le era familiar y no lo entendió hasta que recordó todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Entre si debía ser buena anfitriona o si debía esconderse, su mente luchaba y, dado su instinto de supervivencia, teniendo en cuenta que ella era una fugitiva con todas las letras, se escondió detrás de la casucha.

Oyó pasos tan cerca de su oído que casi se oía a sí misma gritar para sus adentros. "Sal. De mí no te esconderás." Sonaba una voz de antigua procedencia. Un anciano, con bastantes años a sus espaldas, con voz tranquila y amable, le hablaba al otro lado de donde ella estaba camuflada. Se dio cuenta de que había acertado en cuanto asomó su pequeña cabeza y observó sin mayores miramientos. Era no muy alto, con una peta algo pronunciada. Llevaba una cesta con fruta en las manos y, colgada de la muñeca derecha, un bastón de madera. El anciano la miró a la cara y le sonrió. "No te haré daño y te daré de comer." Hora salía de su escondite con paso temeroso. No pensaba que fuera a tener tal suerte, una vez le parecía que comprendía la situación en la que se hallaba. "Sal. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por un viejo que te ha ayudado. Los chavales de hoy día no respetáis en absoluto las antiguas costumbres." Rió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hora y luego se adentró en la casucha.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y, al tiempo, un rumor de deliciosos aromas cruzaba las fosas nasales de Hora. Tras un rato pensando, fuera de la casucha, entendió quién era aquel viejo y en parte, se entristeció. No había llegado muy lejos a pesar de que aquella noche le pareció que había recorrido su vida en kilómetros. En el momento en el que ese pensamiento se apagaba en su mente, la puerta de la casucha se abrió y, sin que apareciera nada, se oyó una voz.

"Si vas a comer, será mejor que entres de una vez."

Hora obedeció y entró de nuevo en la casucha. Estaba casi exactamente igual a como había estado en un principio, excepto por la pequeña mesa que había entre ambas habitaciones. Allí un par de cuencos desprendían un olor superior a sus fuerzas. Se sentó como pudo, en el suelo, y miró el recipiente. Quizás una especie de salteado de frutas. Era algo extraño pero sentía que, sin haberlo probado antes, estaría delicioso. El viejo apareció de la puerta de atrás. Ahí Hora se dio cuenta de que había una puerta trasera. Se sentó y la miró. El viejo tenía una expresión de ausencia. Miraba, tal vez, hacia un lugar lejano. O un futuro próximo. Luego la miró a los ojos y Hora apartó la vista.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no vas a alimentar ese cuerpo tan delgaducho? Dudo que te alimentes de estrellas si eres humana."

Hora sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y comenzó a comer. Era un plato, por así decirlo, completamente delicioso. Sentía que jamás había consumido algo tan increíble como aquello. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de echarse a llorar. Y acabó por soltar varias de esas lágrimas que se enfrascaban en una lucha por ver cuál de ellas salía antes al exterior. A Hora se le humedecieron los ojos y tuvo que parar de comer. Dejó el cuenco en la mesa y agachó la cabeza. Probablemente no quería que el viejo la viera llorar. Pero como éste no pecaba de tonto, lo pudo advertir casi al instante.

"Así que al final… te has escapado, ¿no, Hora?"

8) Sentido común.

La mañana tienta al sol a levantarse con un ápice de esplendor y maestría. Alzándose sobre los árboles y discutiendo escuetamente con los frutos y bayas e incluso sus propios rayos aceptan el desafío. El frío bosque no aprecia tal belleza hasta el mediodía y hasta ese límite tenía Hora para completar su entrenamiento. No era ni remotamente fácil hallar tal cantidad de monedas de cobre, si estas han sido escondidas con magia. Hora no había conseguido ni la cuarta parte de ellas y ya amanecía. Llevaba tres días buscándolas sin descanso y parecía que no iba a conseguirlas. "¿En cuatro días, recolectar físicamente ochocientas mil monedas de cobre que han sido ocultadas con magia? ¡Venga ya! Eso no lo hubiera conseguido ni Sarghu."

Tras este pensamiento, Hora se paró en seco. Se preguntó de repente algo que llevaba cinco largos años sin preguntarse en ningún momento. ¿Dónde podría estar Sarghu? ¿Ya habrá vuelto de su misión? Su mente fue más allá, hasta aquella noche en la que consiguió su libertad. ¿Por qué aún nadie me ha buscado? Hora se inquietó y para distraerse, continuó buscando.

Sí. Tan pronto como el sol se oculte dos veces más, Hora cumplirá diecisiete años y, tal como ella predijo tiempo atrás, su cuerpo no creció lo más mínimo. Por ello, por cada árbol que veía, un nuevo desafío debía cumplir: escalar. No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que el sol llegó al bosque y Hora, a su pesar, comprendió lo que significaba. Conservaba en su poder doscientas cincuenta monedas de cobre. No era ni una sexta parte. Había fracasado en su último entrenamiento y volvía sobre sus repetidos pasos hasta la cabaña.

Mientras más se acercaba a ella, el olor de la comida era más pronunciado y empezó a esbozar una sonrisa. Hacía cuatro días que sólo alimentaba su cuerpo de bayas y ella misma se repetía la idea de que no conseguía crecer debido a ello. Así que corrió y corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas podían procesar y se adentró en la cabaña cual guepardo a la caza de su presa y se encontró con un anciano cocinando con varias frutas.

"¡Hola Maestro! Muero de hambre, espero que pronto esté la comida."

La sonrisa de Hora desapareció en cuanto el anciano abrió la boca.

"¿Y dónde podré observar el resultado de tu entrenamiento?"

Hora se acercó a él. Tenía una triste expresión y se la mostró al anciano. Luego extendió sus manos, tras haberlas metido en los bolsillos y sacó una bolsa hecha de tela exacta a su ropa. El anciano se acercó a la mesita y extendió su contenido sobre ella.

"Maestro… lo siento… Sólo he podido conseguir esas doscientas cincuenta monedas de cobre en estos cuatro días. He fracasado."

Se hizo el silencio. Durante unos segundos, la tensión se pudo cortar con una daga. Y así lo hizo la estridente risotada del anciano, que Hora escuchó a volumen casi ensordecedor.

"Lo has conseguido. Enhorabuena, pequeña."

El anciano se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Le dio un gran abrazó y le susurró que estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Hora se había perdido completamente e intentaba balbucear alguna respuesta pero no lo conseguía. El anciano habló de nuevo, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Es que no te parecía extraño? ¿Pasarte tres días y no conseguir encontrar una sola moneda más, después de hallar tal cantidad en un solo día? He fracasado. ¿Qué ocurrencias son esas, pequeña?"

Hora seguía sin comprender, así que su maestro le invitó a que tomara asiento. Ella le miraba, pasmada y no apartaba sus ojos de él.

"Mira a tu alrededor, pequeña. ¿Dónde ves tú que esta casa sea un lujo? ¿Dónde ves que yo alguna vez haya traído algo de gran valor de fuera? ¿Dónde ves tú algo de oro en esta cabaña? Soy un pobre desgraciado que construyó su casa alejado del mundo. Deberías haberte dado cuenta ya."

Hora comenzaba a comprender y un atisbo de sonrisa empezó a aparecérsele entre sus labios.

"Soy… viejo ya. Mi magia no es lo que era… ni tengo tiempo para conseguir más que un puñado de monedas de cobre. Pequeña, sólo te dejaré un consejo para tu aventura. Haz caso a tu sentido común, haz caso a tu instinto. Serán tus únicos aliados."

9) Y todo se volvió negro.

El día siguiente, Hora se lo pasó metida en la cabaña. No quería saber nada del exterior en ese momento. Sabía que le quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para partir. No quería alejarse de su maestro. ¡Cuán retórica puede llegar a ser la vida! Escapar de un encarcelamiento para vivir en el exterior y luego no querer estar en él. En seguida apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Enredó sus pocas pertenencias más unas pocas de parte de su maestro y continuó sentada durante el resto del día, hasta que se hizo la noche. La oscuridad se adueñó de los corazones de ambos residentes, tal y como iba sucediendo cada noche.

El anciano se sentó frente a Hora y le mostró un arco corto de madera y un carcaj con flechas blancas.

"Quiero que… aceptes este regalo. Es un arco mágico. Nunca fallarás si buscas protección. Si… no la buscas, tampoco es un mal arco."

Hora lo aceptó, con ojos brillantes. Sabía bien cómo utilizar un arco. Había estado practicando casi todos los días durante cinco años. Para ella, no había arma más elegante que un arco. Y este concretamente, le parecía precioso. No dudó en ir hasta su maestro y darle un gran abrazo. Él lo recibió de buena gana. Hora comenzó a llorar y le susurró un "te quiero, Maestro". Sin embargo, éste no dijo nada. Sólo bajó la mirada embargado por un semblante serio.

Hora no esperó a que se hiciera de día. Cogió sus pertenencias, besó en la frente a su maestro, aún dormido, y partió hacia lo desconocido, envuelta en una capucha para no ser reconocida por sus blanquecinos cabellos. Había recorrido una gran distancia a pie, hacia las montañas, cuando tropezó y el contenido de su carcaj, cayó al suelo, mostrando a su portadora una especie de pergamino envuelto en un hilo negro. Hora lo agarró con manos temblorosas. El hilo negro significa muerte. No tardó en abrirlo y, con ojos desorbitados, leyó su contenido.

Era una carta. Una carta escrita por su maestro. Escrita para ella. Hora cayó al suelo cuando terminó de leerla.

"_Querida Hora, seguramente te sorprenderás mucho al leer esta carta. Quiero que primero prometas que no volverás sobre tus pasos a buscarme. Me han visto. Lo sé. La Santa Guardia. Ellos vendrán por ti. Pero tú no estarás aquí. Tú estarás lejos, muy lejos, quizás hayas cruzado ya las montañas. He de contarte la verdad de mi identidad._

_Yo fui la persona que, por órdenes de Pelor, te internó en el Gran Templo. Yo era el Maestro Anciano por aquél entonces. Pero el actual Maestro me venció y destituyó. Él opinaba que era demasiado peligroso que salieras al exterior y no aceptó mis órdenes de instruirte conociendo el exterior. Yo soy el culpable de que hayas pasado una infancia horrible. Encerrada entre paredes doradas. También has partido hacia la aventura, por el hecho de que los soldados vendrán. Vendrán por ti y no te encontrarán. Eso me reconforta. Felicidades por tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños, pequeña. Y también quiero que sepas que lo siento. Descubre la verdad sobre tu pasado. Solo tú puedes lograrlo. Adiós."_

Hora se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo. No tenía otra cosa en mente. Cogió sus cosas y volvió sobre sus pasos, arco en mano. Tardó menos en llegar que lo que pensaba y escuchó voces. Gritos. Hora se desesperaba y optó por allanar la cabaña por la puerta trasera. Al cruzarla vio algo horrible. Su maestro caía de rodillas. Tenía una flecha clavada en el corazón. A partir de esto, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Hora gritó y se acercó a su maestro. "¡NO! ¡Vete! Te dije que no volvieras, ¡VETE!" El anciano la empujó con las fuerzas restantes y Hora cayó al suelo. Miró al frente y vio a unos veinte soldados. No lo pensó. Apuntó con su arco, colocó una flecha y disparó. Certero. Entre los ojos. Un soldado caía y los otros iban gritando "¡Es ella! ¡Es ella! ¡Apresadla!" Hora se asustó y flaqueó en el segundo disparo. Sin embargo, este se desvió de su trayectoria y otro soldado cayó. Hora pudo levantarse y a duras penas sacar otra flecha, pero los soldados estaban sobre ella. Hora, casi sin pensarlo, sacó su as de la manga y rajó al soldado que estaba más cerca de ella con su daga. Sin embargo, éste le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago mientras caía y Hora perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió muy pesada. Sus rodillas le dolían y no veía nada. Sus brazos no respondían. Sólo escuchaba el movimiento de las armaduras pisar el duro suelo. Entonces lo entendió todo. La habían apresado. Le habían tapado los ojos y la arrastraban hacia aquella habitación del templo en la que no había entrado nadie jamás. La Sala de las Ejecuciones. Temió por su vida y empezó a retorcerse. Alguien le golpeó y le gritó algo. Hora siguió retorciéndose aún cuando sentía que la levantaban y la tumbaban en un lugar frió y duro. Le inmovilizaron brazos y pies. Y Hora comenzó a llorar. Veía que se le iban las fuerzas mientras escuchaba el filo de algún objeto punzante siendo afilado.

Minutos más tarde, Hora dejó de moverse. Y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

10) ¡¿Quién eres tú?

Hora despertó y se levantó más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el sombrío lugar no le ayudaba a ponerla en orden. Se estaba mareando pero caminó hasta una pared. Miró a su alrededor. Había una figura de Seron, el Dios de la Venganza Reencarnada. Se preguntó por qué estaba en un templo así, pero no pudo investigar nada. Se dio la vuelta y cogió una de las antorchas que había pegada a la pared.

Oyó pasos y dos hombres con espadas se abalanzaron sobre ella. Hora no se movió y, sin embargo, vio cómo ella misma quemaba a uno de los hombres mientras le extraía su espada y le clavaba su punzante filo en la sien al otro. Hora gritó, pero no era nada en comparación con los gritos del hombre que estaba quemándose.

Hora sentía que se encontraba allí, pero ella no era dueña de sus movimientos. Estaba sufriendo mucho. Su cuerpo salió al exterior del templo. Soltó la espada y se adueñó de otra antorcha. Avanzaba a paso rápido, quemándolo todo a su paso. Ya fueran casas, soldados, mujeres o incluso niños. Y Hora no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Su cuerpo no respondía. Aquello era el infierno.

Los gritos de dolor eran insoportables y Hora también gritaba, pero ella misma no se escuchaba. Además, todo lo que imploraba por que cesase tal locura era en vano. Este sueño estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Se deshizo de una de las antorchas y alguien le cortó en la espalda. Fue un corte muy pronunciado y Hora lo sintió. Pero no se echó hacia atrás ni huyó. Tampoco hizo nada por dejar de sangrar. Sólo se dio la vuelta y arremetió contra el soldado que la había apuñalado. Le arrebató la espada y le cortó el cuello.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. La visión era algo que nadie debería ver en su vida. No había ni una casa que quedara por arder. No había ni una persona que, o estuviera muerta, calcinada, o estuviera ardiendo, mientras gritaba de dolor.

No quedaría vida alguna en ese lugar. No. Porque aquel lugar era la entrada al infierno. O el infierno mismo. Y Hora lo estaba observando. De pronto sintió una bocanada de placer dentro de su cuerpo. No le pertenecía, pero la empezó a sentir. Y de pronto, los músculos de la cara cedieron. Y Hora sonrió. Sonrió y comenzó a reírse. Rió muy fuerte. A carcajadas. Pero Hora, dentro de ella, imploraba porque esto acabase. Lloraba y lloraba. Y estaba desesperada.

Una figura apareció frente a ella. Era una mujer preciosa. Su cabello era largo y tan blanco como el suyo propio. Su cara era similar a la suya. Podría tomarse por ella misma con unos cuantos años más. Pero, aunque la mujer le sonrió, Hora, aún sin control ninguno sobre sus actos, se acercó a ella y levantando la espada, la abrió en canal. Miró su cara y la mujer continuaba sonriendo. A continuación, una luz surgió de ella, cegando a Hora y empujándola hacia atrás.

Hora cayó y no se pudo levantar. Se estaba desangrando.

Se despertó y sintió una brisa agradable. Miró a su alrededor e intentó levantarse. Cuando lo consiguió, una dulce voz le habló y se volvió hacia ella.

"¡Qué bien que hayas despertado! Nos temíamos lo peor. Creíamos que tampoco despertarías… ¡Pero has sobrevivido!"

Era una mujer joven, vestida de blanco. No reparó en sonreír a Hora y dejó unas ropas sobre la cama donde ésta estaba tumbada.

"Tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Vístete cuando sientas frío y si me necesitas, grita mi nombre. Me llamo Zwa."

Sonrió de nuevo y se marchó. Hora miró la habitación. Era muy reconfortable. Sintió frío y se vistió con aquellos ropajes. Se levantó y casi se cae. Podía ver que miraba desde algo más arriba de lo normal. Quizás hubiera estado mucho tiempo durmiendo y su teoría sobre el crecimiento se habría echado a perder. No tardó mucho en quitarse todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Hora cayó hacia atrás, contra el suelo. Se arrastró hasta tocar la pared. En su cara se podía observar el horror personificado. Sus largos cabellos negros. Sus ojos grises…

Hora estaba temblando. Se había mirado al espejo. Pero aquella figura que se le mostraba, no era ella.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?" Gritó.

Nadie más había en aquella habitación.

11) Sueños infinitos

Era, tal vez, más allá del mediodía. Era, tal vez, media tarde. Era, tal vez, medianoche. Lo único que había quedado claro era el hecho de que era. Y tal vez tuviera un tiempo al que otorgar sus colores. Ya que el cielo era gris y amenazaba tormenta. Tal como en su interior, la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar. Ella lo sabía. Y no tenía pensado ningún plan para escapar.

Las nubes lo cubrían todo. En cierto momento de su vida, amó la lluvia. Así como los árboles empapados. Así como la danza de las nubes. Le parecían hermosas. Por eso su estación favorita era otoño. Tanta variedad de colores acumulados en un mismo lugar. Y entonces pensó que ojalá el mundo fuera visto con tantos colores. Siempre con tantos colores. Gris claro, gris oscuro, blanco puro, negro azabache… ¿Es tan triste desear un mundo en monocromo?

El maestro bien le enseñó que no ha de desear lo que los demás desean. Que no ha de ser sumisa ante la adversidad. Y que si eso ocurriera, fuera simplemente para entregarla a quienes la desean. Y mientras, compadecer a aquellos que son capaces de utilizar a otros para conseguir esa pizca de inútil celeridad que diera sentido a su vida. Jamás regalar. Sólo entregar si se desea hacerlo. Si se disfruta haciéndolo.

¿Qué diría Sarghu si la viera en tal situación? Posiblemente ni la reconocería. Todos sus esfuerzos por creer que sigue viva, seguramente… No. Bobadas. Sarghu jamás se preocupó por ella. Nunca la persiguió. Nunca fue en su busca. Sarghu jamás fijó la vista atrás. Jamás la observó más que en la distancia. Y por supuesto allí se quedó. Pendiente de su rango. De su misión. De si ascendería realmente o no.

Varios hilos de lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Hora. Ahora estaba sola. Ni Sarghu ni su maestro, los únicos que podrían comprenderla, estaban allí. Había tenido tiempo de reflexionar en aquél lugar. Día tras día. No se molestó en huir. Sólo reflexionó mientras las hojas de los fresnos caían, los frutos de los naranjos maduraban y el cielo reflejaba el color de sus nuevos ojos. Aquellos ojos que no eran suyos.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Hora Brynth, conocida como tal, había fallecido. No se molestó en buscarse. No sabía dónde estaba. Podría estar en cualquier parte. Y su único contacto con el exterior era una amable chica que respondía al nombre de Zwa.

Zwa cuidaba de ella y estaba a su entera disposición. "A cada paciente, es asignada una cuidadora, por lo que estoy a tu disposición siempre que lo desees." Era lo que la extraña chica había dicho.

Hora estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. El sol volvió a aparecer, echando a perder su perfecta visión del universo. Pero ella seguía en aquella silla de madera, observando el cielo. Tocaron en la puerta. Dos toques rápidos, tres lentos. Era su modo de avisar que era ella. Hora no necesitaba eso. Nadie más la visitaba.

"¿Te he interrumpido? Si lo deseas, puedo volver más tarde."

Era la extraña chica. Zwa. Hora se levantó de la silla y se giró. Hizo una reverencia y se sentó en la cama. Zwa se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le cogió de la mano y pasó los dedos por su palma.

"Puesto que no me has dicho tu nombre, lo tendré que adivinar."

Hora la miró. Los verdes ojos de Zwa le recordaban a los suyos. Zwa la miró. "¡Pues claro! ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!" Se acercó a ella y la besó. Hora no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando Zwa se separó de ella, Hora se tapó la boca. La miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

"Tu nombre es Hora. Hora Brynth."

Hora se levantó de un salto y chocó contra la pared. Llevó instintivamente su brazo tras de sí. No tenía arco. No tenía nada.

"¿C-cómo…?"

Zwa la miró extrañada. "¿Te llamas así, no? Si no te llamas así, me he vuelto a equivocar. ¿Sabes? No soy nada buena con la adivinación de manos, así que pensé en leer tus ojos."

Hora se pegó aún más a la pared, intentando evitar de nuevo un posible contacto.

"Si no te hubiera besado, seguirías con esa fría mirada. Así no se puede leer nada." Se levantó y puso rumbo a la puerta. "Mantén siempre una feliz mirada, Hora, para así poder tener sueños infinitos." Cerró tras de sí.

12) El paso del tiempo

Pasaban los días y Hora se mantenía inquieta. No era la primera vez que se sentía así. Simplemente pensaba que esta vez seguro algo estallaría en su interior. Se acercaba la hora de que tal evento diera comienzo, mas no tenía ni idea de cuál evento se trataba.

Se ofuscaba, quizás, demasiado en pensamientos extraños. Ya su situación era lo suficientemente extravagante como para tener que sentirse aún más extraña. Un cuerpo que no era el suyo, un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella. Un tal continente Asdar según había dicho Zwa. Y ese extraño espécimen de fémina humanoide era lo más extraño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio besa a alguien para llegar a conocer su nombre? Es ridículo.

Al pensar en ello, sonrió. Y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que sonreía desde el día en que su maestro falleció. Qué lejos estaba ahora ese día.

No terminó de pensar esa frase cuando alguien tocó en la puerta. No era complicado imaginarse quién era. Su verde melena era inconfundible.

"He vuelto de cazar."

"Eres una mentirosa."

Al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, Hora le sonreía. Su relación se había vuelto más estrecha. Es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que era la única persona con la que hablaba.

"¿Qué? Que sepas que he arriesgado mi vida para darte de comer."

Hora rió. A lo que Zwa le correspondió con una carcajada. Luego dejó una cesta con fruta sobre la cama de Hora. Ella, al verlo, la miró.

"Lo sabía. Te vi antes, "cazando" naranjas."

"¿Ah, sí? Pues que sepas, peluda, que casi caigo al suelo."

Hora la miró, ofendida. "¿A quién llamas tú peluda? Mira quién fue a hablar."

Zwa cogió una naranja. Se la tiró a Hora y ésta la agarró. Hora comenzó a pelarla y Zwa se le acercó.

"Tus facultades se están recuperando, por lo que veo."

"Sólo he cogido una naranja."

Zwa se acercó a la ventana. "Un día… todo esto será mío." Hora la miró mientras el jugo le salpicaba. "Y una vez lo sea, te lo daré a ti." Hora paró de comer. "¿Por qué me lo darás a mí?" "¿Por qué? Porque no deseo darlo a nadie más." Se acercó a Hora.

"Las cuidadoras nacimos para servir a nuestros pacientes. Uno por cabeza. Es una gran responsabilidad. Y se crea un potente lazo entre una cuidadora y su paciente."

Hora la miró a los ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Se nos encomienda una vida. Cuidar una vida. Proteger una vida. Puedes considerar un derroche de recursos el que solo haya una cuidadora por paciente. Pero para nosotras es necesario que sea así."

Hora se miró las manos.

"Así es. Tu vida me pertenece. Y yo respondo a tus órdenes. Y así, por mucha distancia que exista entre nostras, siempre estaré contigo. Dependeremos la una de la otra. Y así podremos existir sin barreras."

Se pegó a Hora y la abrazó. Ésta empezó a sollozar. Sí, sentía que dependía de Zwa. Pero ya no se sentía sola. Es más, toda la tristeza que guardaba en su corazón fue expulsada. La presión que sentía en su pecho desaparecía y comenzó a respirar aire puro. Cuanto más fuerte la abrazaban, más liberada se sentía.

Oyó un susurro en su oído.

"El paso del tiempo es un aguijón mortal. Decide por nosotros y no teme nuestras acciones. No le importa si vivimos o morimos. Por eso necesitamos depender de alguien."

13) Bienvenida a mi cuerpo.

El día que tanto temió, llegó. Llegó y pasó tan raudo y veloz como la propia velocidad de la luz. Cuando Hora se dio cuenta, estaba acostada en la cama. Era de noche. La gran ventana le indicaba que no sólo era de noche, sino que también era de madrugada. Reaccionó tarde. Pero se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Ya era la tercera vez en cinco días. Inmediatamente después de vivir algo, pasaba a estar en cama. Las primeras veces pensó que se habría desmayado. Pero tres veces era demasiada casualidad. Algo en su interior. Eso era. Algo en su interior le estaba arrebatando sus movimientos. Sus acciones.

Algo en su interior le estaba avisando de que ese cuerpo no era el suyo.

Zwa abrió la puerta sin tocar. Seguramente sabía que Hora estaba despierta. Hablaba en susurros.

"Hora. Sé que estás despierta." Se acercó lentamente y le miró. "¿Cuántas veces más vas a jugar a esto?"

Hora la miró. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Zwa se metió en su cama. "No te hagas la tonta. Actúas de un modo muy diferente por el día."

Hora abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Ahí estaba su prueba. Aquél cuerpo no era el suyo y esta vez la extravagancia rozaba lo absurdo. ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Estaba muy asustada. Tanto que comenzó a temblar. Sus párpados dejaron de responderle y se tuvo que abrazar. Conocía esa sensación. Era la segunda vez que temía por su vida. Tan real. Tan perfecta. Era un miedo tan extremo, que se había quedado paralizada.

Zwa la abrazó. "Ya está. No temas. Yo estoy contigo. ¿Qué te puede pasar si yo estoy contigo?"

Por supuesto, mucho, habría pensado Hora, ya que sus desvanecimientos se sucedían estando Zwa con ella. Hora estaba a punto de estallar. No podía aguantarse más. Decidió contárselo todo.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando ambas despertaron. Hora abrió los ojos y por el destello, tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. Zwa, por su parte, se levantó de golpe, soltó la mano de Hora, se vistió y se preparó para abandonar la habitación. Hora se dio cuenta y la frenó.

"No te vayas…"

Zwa la miró de reojo sin volverse.

"No te lo tengas tan creído sólo porque tenga que cuidarte."

Cerró de un portazo.

Minutos después, a Hora le cayó una lágrima. Seguía mirando a la puerta, deseando que Zwa volviera a entrar y la abrazara. Como había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Por qué…

"… ha sido tan fría?"

Hora se sobresaltó. Alguien había acabado la frase de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Es que no lo sientes? ¿Es que no me percibes?"

"¡¿Quién eres?"

"Otra vez la misma pregunta… yo soy tú."

Hora se miró al espejo. Mientras escuchaba la voz en su cabeza, veía sus labios moverse en el espejo.

"Creí que tenías más luces… pero veo que la princesa rosa ha sido abandonada por su princesa azul…"

"¿Quién…?"

"¿Es que no te cansas de repetir la misma pregunta? Yo sí me canso de repetir la misma respuesta. Yo soy tú."

Hora miró el espejo. Esa no era ella. "Tú no eres yo."

"Oh, claro que sí. Te lo demostraré, mientras te doy la bienvenida a mi cuerpo."

14) Tal como éramos

Hora sintió cómo se hundía en un mar de desesperanza. Cómo todos sus demonios del pasado hacían su aparición frente a sus ojos. Y el mundo se detuvo frente a una pareja.

Un hombre. Una mujer. Él llevaba el pelo negro. Ella lo tenía blanco. Estaban pegados uno al otro. Hora se acercó a la pareja. Conforme se iba acercando, el mundo a su alrededor se creaba.

Era un parque. Había muchos niños jugando. Había tantos que no podía decir cuántos había. Todos correteaban y eran felices. Hora caminó hacia el parque. No se percató de que se ponía delante de la pareja. Y escuchó la voz de un hombre.

"¡Ah, Hora!"

Ella se volvió. Y los vio. Miraban en su dirección. Tenían sonrisas en la cara. El hombre levantó el brazo. "Mamá… Papá…" Caminó hacia ellos con paso lento, ya que no sabía si realmente podrían ser ellos. Hora comenzaba a sonreír cada vez más y más. Hasta que casi llegó donde ellos estaban. Y se dio cuenta de que no la miraban a ella. Es más, no alcanzaba a ver los ojos del hombre de pelo negro. Se volvió. Y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa absoluta.

Una niña pequeña de pelo blanco y de ojos verdes se acercaba corriendo. Tenía una gran sonrisa. Era Hora.

Observaba la situación con la mirada. La pequeña Hora abrazaba a sus padres tan fuerte como pudo. Su padre la cogió y la subió sobre su espalda. La pequeña Hora sonreía tanto. Hora no recordaba nada de eso, y menos haber sonreído tanto alguna vez.

La familia parecía a punto de abandonar el lugar. Pero, para sorpresa de Hora, su madre llamó a alguien más. No pudo distinguir su nombre. No pudo ni oírla realmente. Pero sí vio a otra niña. De pelo negro. Largo. Ojos grises… Era mayor que la pequeña Hora. También sonreía. Cogió la mano de su madre y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar. Se alejaban del parque.

Hora, no sabiendo por qué, decidió seguirles. Mientras avanzaba, se percató de que gran parte del mundo, no estaba creado. Muchos lugares por los que pasaron, eran completamente blancos. No podías decir que allí había una cosa u otra. Era un vacío total.

La familia se detuvo. Se detuvo en una casa. Hora se sorprendió de ver aquella casa, pues pensaba que jamás la había visto. Pero, a excepción de la mayor parte de las cosas que se había encontrado, la casa se veía perfectamente.

"Hogar, dulce hogar…"

"…"

"Sí, cariño. Lo sé. Mañana iré a ver a los clérigos sobre la montaña."

"…"

Parecía una conversación entre el hombre y la mujer. Pero de nuevo, la voz de la mujer, tal como los ojos del hombre, Hora no la percibía. Así que no perdió el tiempo en intentar entenderles y entró en la casa. Por dentro se veía también perfectamente. Los padres entraron y se sentaron en el salón. Sus hijas se acomodaron entre ellos. La pequeña Hora en los brazos de su madre. La otra niña, al lado de su padre. Parecía la típica escena de una familia feliz.

Hora no supo de dónde surgió esa luz. Una luz violeta. Lo envolvió todo. Entonces recordó que había soñado algo parecido una vez. Una luz violeta…

Cuando pudo ver, la mujer yacía en el suelo. La pequeña Hora estaba a su lado. Sorprendida. El hombre se abalanzaba hacia la mujer y comenzaba a gritar algo que Hora no alcanzaba a comprender. La pequeña Hora tropezó y cayó al suelo. Al incorporarse, observó que la otra niña estaba asustada. Sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas. Sudaba. Se agazapaba contra la esquina más alejada del cuerpo de la mujer. Giró su vista y la fijó en la pequeña Hora. Sus ojos cambiaron. Mostraban odio. Un profundo odio.

Y Hora lo oyó como si estuviera amplificado.

"Asesina."

"¡ASESINA!"

15) Si nunca he estado aquí.

Hora volvió en sí con un grito. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. A sus pies yacía un cuerpo. Caían sus lágrimas. Caían a presión. Era demasiado triste. Era demasiado chocante. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ese sueño o lo que hubiera sido. Cayó de rodillas. Otra vez. Otra vez había vuelto a matar.

Pero cuando fijó su vista en el cuerpo, fue cuando realmente lo sintió.

Zwa yacía en el suelo. Un río de sangre a su alrededor. Un cuchillo a su lado. Hora rompió a llorar. Sus ojos ya eran incapaces de ver a su alrededor. A duras penas consiguió abrazar a Zwa. Abrazarla fuerte. Tan fuerte como ella lo hizo una vez.

Lo del maestro había sido demasiado para ella. Pero ahora con Zwa… ¿Acaso todas las personas que amara, morirían? ¿Todas y cada una de las personas por las que ella pudiera sentir aprecio, morirían a sus pies, asesinadas por ella misma o por sus caprichos?

Hora no quería pensar en nada. Sólo quería que Zwa se levantara. Que dejara de ser un peso muerto. Que le devolviera el abrazo. Hora no quería ser liberada de este modo. Quería ser liberada junto a Zwa. ¿Era tan difícil? Por supuesto.

Todo lo que es correcto es difícil.

"¿Por qué ha de ser correcto que ella siga viva?"

Hora dio un puñetazo al espejo. Éste se rompió, pero la voz en su cabeza no cesó.

"No deberías hacerte daño. Recuerda que es mi cuerpo."

La mano derecha de Hora estaba sangrando.

"No te preocupes por Zwa. Ese era su deseo."

Hora dejó el cuerpo de Zwa en el suelo. Se levantó pero en seguida sufrió un mareo. Se sentó en la cama.

"¿No lo sabías? Las curanderas tienen prohibida una sola cosa para con sus pacientes."

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama. Sólo quería despertar de nuevo mientras esperaba el desayuno de Zwa. Dos toques rápidos, tres lentos…

"No pueden enamorarse de sus pacientes. No pueden acostarse con ellos. No pueden dormir con ellos. No pueden liberarlos… pero sólo una es para con sus pacientes, realmente…"

Hora abrió los ojos. La noche. El techo de la habitación. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Debía intentarlo cuantas veces pudiera.

"Las curanderas no deben, jamás, desear amar a sus pacientes. Ella no te percibió. Por eso me pidió que la matara."

Se levantó de la cama lo más lentamente que pudo para no sufrir un mareo. Recogió el cuchillo.

"Pensó… que tú jamás podrías haber hecho tal cosa…"

El cuchillo desapareció de las manos de Hora.

"Por supuesto, se equivocó, ¿no?…"

"Vete…"

Hora se tumbó en la cama. No podía hacer más que implorar que desapareciera. Estaba cansada de todo. Quería morir. ¿Para qué volvió a la vida si prefiere morir? Qué estúpida.

"Ya te lo dije… realmente… eres corta de luces…"

"Vete…"

"Si yo realmente, nunca he estado aquí…"

Hora balbuceaba un "Vete" ya sin fondo. Sin sentido. Sin lugar. Apenas podía articular y veía que sus sentidos se apagaban. ¿Estaba muriendo o simplemente estaba desmayándose?

"Yo soy tú… cuando me aceptes… desapareceré… ¿vale, hermana?"

Los ojos de Hora se cerraron. Deseando su muerte, perdió el conocimiento. Y en el último momento, sintió un cálido roce de labios.


	4. Chapter 4

16) ¿Abandonada?

Cuando se arrastró la puerta de la celda, en un movimiento seco y feo para abrirse, echó a un lado el cuenco donde se ponía comida al prisionero, una vez cada dos días. También arrastró el cuenco del agua y se derramó la que quedaba aún. Por la puerta de la celda entraron dos hombres. Avistaron al prisionero y lo levantaron por los hombros, ya que apenas se mantenía en pie. O más bien, apenas quería mantenerse en pie.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez le ha vuelto a crecer el pelo!"

Le pegó en la nuca al prisionero y, mientras lo sacaban de la celda, se aseguraron de que el pelo que iba detrás de ellos, arrastrándose por el suelo, no se quedara atrapado al cerrar la puerta. Así caminaron por un pasillo gris, oscuro y mugriento. De nuevo, volvió a escuchar pasos de armaduras relativamente pesadas mientras le arrastraban por un pasillo, sin que pudiera hacer nada. Solo que esta vez, podía ver. Aún así, no era la primera vez que lo hacían durante las dos semanas que llevaba en esa celda. Y ya sabía dónde le enviaban.

Uno de los guardias tocó en una puerta y un seco sonido de dentro le dio el visto bueno para entrar. Al entrar, empujaron al prisionero dentro y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. La persona de detrás de la mesa habló.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿No es la superviviente del poblado? Parece que Greco nos dejó a su muerte a una belleza."

Los guardias rieron, pero no muy alto, pues no sabían cómo respondería a eso el nuevo Alguacil General. El prisionero se levantó y le miró. Dejó que el hombre escudriñara sus grises ojos llenos de cansancio mientras ella escudriñaba los suyos. El Alguacil prosiguió.

"En Bethesdia te han dado un nombre extraño pero como te llames me trae sin cuidado. Al fin y al cabo, los nombres son sólo cosas bonitas e inútiles. Y un prisionero no necesita cosas bonitas."

Hora no dijo nada. Sólo siguió mirándole. En parte, se alegraba de que no supiera ni quisiera saber su nombre, pues en realidad no sabía dónde estaba exactamente y si La Santa Guardia seguiría buscándola o no, de todos modos su nombre no debía saberse demasiado en ese lugar. El Alguacil la miró con desprecio y se acercó a ella. Pegó su cara a la de Hora.

"Dime… ¿Qué pasó en Giliadar?… ¿Qué pasó para que fueras la única superviviente?… ¿¡Qué pasó para que tengas esa enorme cicatriz en la espalda y aún llegaras a Bethesdia y volvieras a hacer correr la sangre!"

Esto último lo dijo cada vez alzando más la voz. Hora apartó la cara. Su aliento apestaba a muerte. Uno de los guardias se acercó.

"Mi General, lleva aquí dos semanas y Greco ya le hizo todas esas preguntas en su día. Él mismo estaba considerando su libertad inmediata con la condición de que no volviera por aquí."

El Alguacil miró largo rato al guardia. Como si quisiera leer sus intenciones. Pero de pronto asintió, en señal de aprobación. Y volvió a fijar la vista en Hora.

"Muy bien, muy bien… vete. Vete y no vuelvas. Un problema que me quitas de encima. Pero recuerda esto."

Se acercó más que antes y le dijo en susurros.

"Las otras criaturas me dan igual, pero si a tus pasos vuelve a correr sangre humana, te aseguro que lo último que verás será mi espada. ¡Lleváosla!"

El guardia acató la orden y la condujo fuera, junto con el otro guardia. Pero Hora no se esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación. A la salida, uno de los guardias sacó su espada y Hora se adelantó un par de pasos. El guardia clavó su espada en el otro guardia y lo hizo caer, dándole muerte.

Se quitó el yelmo y sonrió a Hora.

"Volvemos a encontrarnos."

17) Ganas de matar.

Hora miró atónita cómo el guardia enfundaba su espada y no dejaba de sonreírle. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Pero todas esas preguntas tendría que explicarlas el sonriente desconocido, pues acababa de matar a uno de sus compañeros cuando ya la habían soltado. Era absurdo.

"Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan limpia."

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Es que no me reconoces? ¿Tanto tiempo has estado encerrada, Chie, que se te ha nublado la mente?"

"¿Chie?"

Hora no entendía nada. ¿Quién era esa Chie de la que le estaba hablando el guardia? Ella no lo era, desde luego. Sabía quién era ella en realidad. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba.

"Tienes que ser tú. No hay diferencia posible. Ese pelo hasta los pies que nunca se deja cortar. Tienes que ser tú."

Y le lanzó una espada corta. Hora la cogió en el aire y recordó aquella naranja que le había lanzado Zwa una vez. Cuánto la echaba de menos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella, pues el desconocido se le echaba encima. A duras penas pudo defenderse y ni mucho menos contraatacar. El hombre dio un paso atrás.

"Eres hábil con la espada, no has cambiado en eso. Veamos qué es lo que has aprendido."

Antes de que Hora tuviera tiempo de decir "No soy mujer de batalla", el duelo comenzó de nuevo y esta vez Hora pudo defenderse en condiciones. A cada estocada que daba el guardia, ella la defendía, pero no era suficiente para frenarlo. En uno de los movimientos, sus armas chocaron y sus rostros se acercaron.

"Eres tú. Lo leo en tus ojos grises. Esas llamas… quieres luchar… Quieres luchar de nuevo."

"No, yo…"

El guardia no escuchaba, sólo golpeaba y Hora se sorprendió a sí misma arremetiendo a mayor velocidad contra él. Entonces dejó de defender y empezó a atacar. Y el guardia se vio obligado a retroceder y defenderse. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Hora encontró un punto débil y dio una patada a su oponente, que cayó al suelo. Sin dejarle reaccionar, se puso de rodillas sobre él y dejó la hoja de su espada a pocos centímetros del corazón del guardia.

"Eso ha sido… espléndido…"

Hora se levantó, dejó caer la espada mientras daba pasos hacia atrás mirándose las manos, asustada de esos movimientos. Asustada de haber tenido ganas de matar. El guardia se percató de sus movimientos mientras se levantaba.

"Tú no eres Chie…"

Hora sólo le miró, muy asustada. No podía ser que acabara de hacer lo que había hecho. El guardia enfundó su arma y recogió la espada corta. También la enfundó, pero se deshizo de la vaina y se la extendió a Hora.

"Accede, por favor, a portar este arma, pues no se sabe qué peligros puede haber en el camino."

Hora la cogió sin muchas ganas y se la guardó. Sin aún confiar en el extraño que, ya no parecía ser un guardia de verdad.

"¿Quién eres…?"

"¿Yo? Yo sólo soy un simple bandido. Un ladrón… un asesino… pero la verdadera incógnita es… ¿Quién eres tú?… Es realmente extraño… Tu apariencia es exacta a la de Chie. Pero no eres Chie… Si no eres Chie… sólo puedes ser alguien… Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que lo seas? Todos te dábamos por muerta… Hora…"

Hora le miró de nuevo. Este hombre la había reconocido.

18) Mi sangre, tu sangre.

"¿Eres Hora, verdad? Debes serlo, porque si no eres Chie, sólo puedes ser Hora. Mi amuleto de sangre sólo responde a la sangre…"

"Soy Hora… pero tu razonamiento es absurdo. En caso de que no fuera mi cuerpo, la sangre sería la del cuerpo, no la mía."

El hombre la miró. Se entrevió su barba de dos días a medio rasurar con la luz de la luna. Un sonido ahogó todos los pensamientos de ambas personas allí.

"Debemos ir a un lugar más seguro. Este ya no lo es para ti."

Hora no dudó ni un momento en seguirle hasta las afueras del pueblo. Había dos caballos allí, amarrados. El hombre subió a uno y desató ambos.

"¿Sabes cabalgar?"

Hora subió al caballo y negó con la cabeza. El hombre se cruzó de hombros y tiró del caballo mientras cabalgaba con el suyo propio.

Cabalgaron durante menos de una hora. Momento en que, el hombre, agotado, encontró un claro con la luna iluminando el lugar. Era un sitio acogedor. Los árboles lo rodeaban, como si lo bendijeran. Como si lo protegieran.

"Soy Dregos. Soy un amigo de tu padre."

"Entonces sabrás qué ha sido de él, ¿no?"

"Sí… y no… Pero puedo decirte perfectamente, que no está muerto."

"¿Cómo puedo saber que eres un amigo de mi padre?"

Dregos se quitó el colgante que traía consigo y se lo dio a Hora. Era un diamante tallado. Por un lado, había una H y por el otro, una C. Dentro había sangre. Y se iluminaba. Hora lo estuvo observando. Era bonito. Pero ella había entendido.

"Esta es mi sangre… es un conjuro de búsqueda. La sangre sigue a la sangre. La sangre reacciona con la sangre. Los olvidados serán recordados por su sangre. Si han de caer, su sangre les guiará por el sendero. Hasta que no haya más camino por andar o hasta que su sangre remita de ellos. Sangre es significado de alma…"

"Bien recitado. Es un simple conjuro de búsqueda a través de la sangre. Éste sólo reacciona con tu sangre… y la de tu hermana…"

"Cuyo cuerpo debe ser este…"

Dregos la miró largo rato hasta que sus ojos parecieron nublarse.

"Entonces… ¿de verdad ha muerto?"

Hora no se atrevió a decir nada. No en ese momento. Claro que su hermana no estaba muerta, pero era tan complicado de explicar.

"Aquí corres peligro. En Ostia ha habido una revolución. Y tú has sido la causante."

"Ya me imaginaba que habría hecho algo malo…"

"A causa del ciego afán de poder del Maestro Anciano actual, parece que pasó por alto el momento idóneo de tu ejecución y lo adelantó para varias horas antes. Pero en ese preciso instante en otro lugar, se estaba llevando a cabo un ritual de absorción de los muertos. El motivo de que fuera en ese cuerpo, lo ignoro. Pero aún no entiendo cómo pudo darse la casualidad de que fueras a parar al cuerpo de tu propia hermana…"

A Hora no le apetecía recordar todo aquello…

"… El Maestro Anciano ha perdido la cabeza y ha sometido a todo Ostia a su voluntad. Unos pocos han huído y se refugian en Manas, Ciudad de Asesinos… ahora mismo es el único lugar seguro para ti."

19) Ciudad de Asesinos

Cabalgaron tres días y cuatro noches y al amanecer avistaron la ciudad. Manas, Ciudad de Asesinos. O al menos eso era lo que rezaba el cartel de entrada. Las calles estaban llenas de gente. Había comercios de todo tipo de prendas y víveres para el viaje. "Para el Mejor Asesino" Era el lema de un carromato a la derecha, al final del pasillo de entrada. Vendían armas de todo tipo. La gente parecía animada. Un enano se acercó a ellos con mirada turbia. Pero de pronto cambió la cara por una sonrisa abierta al reconocer a Dregos.

"¡Dregos! ¡Amigo mío!"

"¡Golin! No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo es que estás en la capital?"

"Bueno, estoy recolectando información sobre un hacha de hielo. ¿no habrás oído algo así por estos lares, no?"

El enano rió ante la negativa de Dregos y luego miró a Hora. Abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Válgame la roca madre! ¡Pero si esta es la pequeña de Jhosef!"

En ese momento, todo aquél que se encontraba alrededor, se fijó en Dregos y Hora. Todos exclamaron sorpresa en sus cuerdas vocales. Hora miró, interrogante, a Dregos. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tal como lo solía hacer siempre. Algo que irritó a Hora.

Más le irritaría el comprobar que a cada paso que daban, tenía que saludar cuando le saludaba gente que no concía de nada o que todos la miraban y algunos la señalaban. Hasta que no estuvieron en lugar seguro, algo que Dregos no paraba de señalar, no le habló con sinceridad.

Se hospedaron en un motel en el centro de la ciudad. Todos en el establecimiento volvieron a mirarla sorprendidos, pero tanto ella como Dregos hicieron la vista gorda y cuando entraron en su habitación, se sintieron cómodos para hablar sin restricciones.

Hora lo miró hasta que Dregos se decidió a hablar.

"Jhosef… fue un asesino como nosotros. Luego se casó con Amaia y nos dejó para siempre. Quiero decir, dejó el oficio. Bueno… en realidad dejó el oficio cuando Amaia quedó embarazada…"

"¿Estás diciéndome que soy hija de un asesino?"

Hora no daba crédito. ¿Su padre había sido un asesino? De esos que no tienen piedad al matar a gente por un puñado de dinero…

"Tu padre no fue un vulgar asesino. Tu padre nos dio la libertad y nos entregó esta ciudad y ahora vivimos en paz sin impedimento alguno. Ya te dije que este era el lugar más seguro donde podías estar. Y te aseguro que no miento."

"Pero… ¿los asesinos no matan a cambio de recompensas?"

"No todos, no te creas. En realidad, los asesinos de verdad no empezaron matando gente… Pero eso es otra historia. La cuestión es que tu padre es un héroe en esta ciudad. Y todo aquél que tenga su sangre, por ende, también es bien recibida. Y será recibida con todos los honores…"

Hora tardó un momento en entenderlo todo. Su padre fue un héroe para los asesinos pero lo dejó al casarse con su madre y tenerla a ella y a su hermana. Entonces, si desertó, ¿por qué le adoran?

"Sé lo que piensas. No desertó. Todos aquí creen que ha muerto. Pero todos no eran amigos de tu padre, te lo puedo asegurar. Él quiso que pareciera así. No buscando gloria, sino vuestra protección. O más bien, la protección de tu hermana. Pero el destino ha querido que fueras tú la que llegara a esta ciudad y no ella, quien debía recoger el testigo de tu padre."

"¿Y yo entonces no pinto nada? ¿Mi padre no me quería?"

"Tu padre te quiere, Hora. Pero cuando él partió a la cara Dareh, tú aún estabas encerrada en ese horrible lugar y él no contaba con los medios para salvarte. Ahora hay reunión con la resistencia. Dejaremos esto para más tarde."

20) La Resistencia

Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y salieron del lugar. La gente seguía mirando a Hora pero ya nadie la señalaba. Hecho que la tranquilizaba un poco. Se acercó a Dregos y le susurró.

"¿Qué resistencia?"

"La resistencia de Ostia, por supuesto. Ya te comenté que se han asentado aquí y hemos montado nuestro puesto de operaciones. Soy el líder de la resistencia, ya sea para bien o para mal. Aunque espero que sea para bien."

"¿Entonces vais a luchar contra los clérigos del Maestro Anciano? ¡Son muy habilidosos! No podréis hacer nada…"

Entraron en un callejón ensombrecido y Dregos enseñó el amuleto a la pared. Pared que desapareció y, en su lugar, apareció una puerta.

"¿De verdad crees que no podremos hacer nada?"

Abrió la puerta. Y Hora se maravilló de lo inmensa que era la estancia. Había cientos o miles de personas. Si todos eran de la resistencia, poco podría hacer el Maestro Anciano para intentar someterlos. Sería inútil.

"¿De verdad todos son de la resistencia?"

Pero al decir esto, Hora se sorprendió. Pues todos. Absolutamente todos. La miraban.

"Buenos días, resistencia. He vuelto con el objetivo."

Todos exclamaron gritos de júbilo. Hora no se lo podía creer. ¿La estaban adorando, por así decirlo, a ella? ¿A Hora? Dregos se acercó a ella y le susurró.

"Aquí no tienes por qué ser tu hermana." Y le sonrió.

Hora le devolvió la sonrisa. Sonrisa sincera. Sonrisa que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer. Y le dolieron los músculos. Pero eso le daba igual por el momento. Pues todos la miraban con expectación.

"Esto… yo… no he venido para ocuparme de la… resistencia…"

Hubo algunos murmullos. Pero todos callaron de nuevo.

"No soy mi hermana… esto… no soy Chie… Soy Hora Brynth."

"Y nunca lo has de olvidar." Le dijo Dregos.

Hubo muchos más murmullos que esta vez no acallaron hasta que Dregos tomó la palabra.

"Hermanos de Ostia. Amigos de Manas y de otras tierras libres. No he traído a Hora para que dudéis de ella. Tampoco para que nos ayude en la resistencia…"

Un señor no muy mayor se adelantó.

"¿Entonces para qué la has traído a un lugar secreto?"

Muchos gritaron en su favor.

"Merece saber la verdad de todo. Merece saber que el Maestro Anciano se ha vuelto loco. Al fin y al cabo, ella nació en Ostia y creo que su opinión también es importante."

Alguien tiró del brazo de Hora y cuando ella giró su cabeza no se lo podía creer. Demencia estaba allí, con su usual mirada perdida y ojos sumidos en oscuras ojeras, ahora más pálida de lo habitual.

"¡Hora! ¡Hora! ¿De verdad eres tú?"

"Soy yo… Demencia… ¡qué sorpresa!"

Pero no les dio tiempo a hablar mucho más, pues sonaron unos tambores en la estancia y todos callaron. A lo lejos, Hora vio que un anciano se subía a la plataforma del fondo.

"La asamblea está a punto de comenzar."

21) La Asamblea de la Resistencia

Dregos tomó a Hora de la mano y la guió entre el gentío hasta una puerta trasera. Unos pocos estaban entrando también. Hora se vio en medio de una habitación con una gran mesa ovalada y once sillas a su alrededor. Dregos se sentó en la silla de frente y señaló a Hora una silla a su izquierda. Ella se sentó. Mientras el resto del consejo se iba sentando, lanzaban miradas de desaprobación tanto a Hora como a Dregos. Al fin, con todos en sus asientos, excepto uno, a la derecha de Dregos, que, según vio Hora, tenía una C tallada. Hora supuso que su silla debía tener una H tallada detrás. Era la primera vez que se sentaba en una silla de madera y sentía su cicatriz contra la dura madera. Era desagradable.

"Hermanos de Ostia. Amigos de Manas y de otras tierras libres. La asamblea ha sido convocada para abordar la retoma de las tierras de Ostia, arrebatadas por el actual Maestro Anciano."

Se adelantó el hombre viejo que había tocado los tambores.

"Ya os lo dije. ¡Ya os lo avisé! El Maestro Anciano nunca debió ser Loghan, nunca. ¡Era un imprudente en su juventud y lo será hasta su muerte!"

"No estamos aquí para debatir nuestros errores pasados, maese Cliffortd, estamos aquí para debatir la forma de compensarlos."

Otro hombre habló y comenzó una cadena.

"Nunca había creído en este viejo loco hasta ahora y ahora digo que no vamos a ser suficientes para llevar a cabo el plan de maese Flaringher. Es completamente descabellado."

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir hacia el norte, hacia las tierras bravas y atacar en la distancia. Nunca debemos acercarnos demasiado a los clérigos."

"Los clérigos se han vuelto locos. Responden ante Pelor, pero bajo sus puntos de vista. Si ellos creen que hacen bien al seguir al Maestro Anciano, no dudarán en matar si es necesario. Son sólo simples marionetas de su propia fe. Propongo ir de frente con todo."

"¿Y qué más? ¿Ver cómo pasa el tiempo y que sea lo que Pelor quiera?"

Dregos los acalló bajando las manos y comenzó a hablar.

"Han llegado… rumores sobre un plan del Maestro Anciano para hacer de toda Asdar tierra de clérigos fieles a Pelor… Hace unos cuantos años que nos lleva ventaja pero ahora nos hemos llegado a enterar…"

"¡Hemos vivido ciegos ante su maldad!"

"¡Pero!… pero… la misión fue encomendada a un solo clérigo. Un tal Sarghu… según mis informaciones… y ha partido hacia la cara Dareh… en busca de…"

"De las reliquias."

Todos miraron a la persona que había dicho esas palabras. Había sido Hora.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Lo nombraron… la noche que escapé. Ese día debió comenzar su misión. Pero sólo sé eso."

El viejo se levantó de la silla.

"¿¡Y por qué deberíamos creerte, niña! ¿¡Cómo sabemos que no sabes nada más! ¿¡Cómo sabemos que realmente escapaste y no eres espía del enemigo!"

"¡Mide tus palabras, maese Cliffortd! ¡No he traído a una de las hijas de Jhosef para que dudes de ella!"

"Eso ahora no importa. Si el Maestro Anciano se hace con el poder de las reliquias, la resistencia no tendrá oportunidad alguna. Debemos hacernos nosotros con las reliquias antes que él."

22) Algo personal

"¿¡Y quién se va a hacer cargo de buscar las reliquias para nosotros!"

El viejo apuntó a Hora.

"¡Ella! ¿No ha venido para eso? ¿Para recoger el testigo de su padre?"

Dregos los hizo callar de nuevo y miró a Hora. Ella le devolvió la mirada, expectante.

"No, Hora. Yo no puedo decidir por ti. Sólo tú puedes decidir si deseas partir o no."

Hora le siguió mirando y una idea absurda le vino a la cabeza. Tal vez… tal vez en esa búsqueda, pudiera encontrar a su padre. Dregos dijo que él estaba en la cara Dareh. Y Sarghu había partido allí. Pero era extremadamente peligroso…

El viejo se sentó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Lo véis? No viene a traer la gloria que un día tuvo la Unión. No viene a reforzar los lazos de Ostia con Manas. No viene a devolver sus tierras donde le pertenecen… No viene a nada…"

Hora, entonces, se levantó. Temblaba. Sus piernas le temblaban. Su cicatriz parecía dolerle y sus labios se abrieron. Y habló.

"Hermanos de Ostia. Amigos de Manas y de tierras libres. No tengo idea de qué es la Unión. No tengo idea de quién fue mi padre. Tampoco qué fue realmente de mi madre ni sé dónde está mi hermana. Apenas sé quién soy yo. Pero sí sé, que nací en Ostia. Que estuve encerrada en el Gran Templo muchísimos años. Toda una infancia sin conocer el tacto de la hierba. No es algo que muchos de vosotros podáis decir. Y bueno… no creo que sea algo que nadie pueda decir… Odio al Maestro Anciano y no le deseo más que desgracias. Gracias a él, dejé de creer como lo hacía antes y gracias a él, ahora vivo encerrada, por muy lejos de los muros dorados que me encuentre… No conocía la traición del Maestro Anciano hasta hace un par de días ni la Resistencia hasta hace un par de minutos. Pero… si hay algo… que pueda hacer…"

Hora empezó a llorar. Sus piernas le temblaron y cayó en la silla. No paró de llorar ni cuando Dregos la abrazó. Hora sólo pensaba en su maestro y en Zwa. Realmente de guerras, traiciones y reliquias, todo le importaba muy poco. Sólo quería vengar sus muertes. Había sido ella la causante, pero al mismo tiempo no lo había sido. Cuando diera muerte a aquellos que tuvieron parte de culpa, estaba convencida de que…

"Iré…a Dareh…" Dijo entre sollozos. Dregos los disculpó, aplazó la asamblea y se llevó a Hora al motel. En la habitación, la tranquilizó y le dio buenas esperanzas. No todo estaba perdido.

"Allí podrás encontrar a tu padre, quien te dirá la verdad de todo."

"Eso es lo que espero… ¿O crees que quiero involucrarme en esto de las reliquias?"

"Lo siento… de verdad… No era mi intención hacerte esto… No debías ser tú la que pasara por esto…"

"Ya… por eso mi silla tenía una H grabada…"

Dregos calló. Sólo sonrió vagamente. No hay quien mienta a esta chica. Era su legado tanto como el de su hermana. Dirigir la Unión. Pero con esta misión, con tan pocas esperanzas de éxito, es la última esperanza de los habitantes de Ostia. Dregos lo sabía pero… ¿Lo sabría Hora?…

"Hora, escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré más. Mañana parte hacia los puertos un carromato con comida. Irás de incógnito con el cargamento. En los puertos habrá un barco o dos que se dirigirán hacia Cor-Hylia. No lo olvides. Es tu última esperanza para partir hacia las tierras donde se encuentra tu padre. Y no olvides que la misión es la última esperanza para la Unión."

"Y para vengarme del Maestro Anciano…"

"No lo conviertas en algo personal…"

23) La partida hacia un mundo

Hora despertó muy mal esa mañana. Había soñado que estaba en una ciudad de asesinos y que los asesinos no eran tan horribles como se contaba. Que su padre había sido un asesino y que le había sido encomendada o, más bien, que había hecho de una asamblea, un drama, para en última instancia, acceder a una misión algo suicida por la complejidad, por la peligrosidad y por sabe Pelor qué más. Pero lo peor de la mañana fue comprobar que todo eso, había pasado de verdad.

"Vamos. Prepárate. No hay tiempo que perder. Partirá en breve."

Dregos le hablaba como si de un fax se tratara. Y eso que en esa época no conocían esa palabra.

"¡Vamos!"

Y le arrebató las sábanas. Hora se movió de un lado a otro de la cama hasta incorporarse. Se había dado una buena ducha el día anterior y su pelo estaba limpio. Después de semanas y semanas. Pero pronto descubriría que acabaría apestando a pescado y fruta. Una idea que no la satisfacía en demasía, pero que era lo que había.

Una vez preparada y vestida, Dregos se acercó a ella y le tendió un arco corto, un carcaj con flechas y una daga pequeña.

"Es todo lo que te puedo dar para que pases desapercibida por el momento. Ya más tarde, confío en que sepas guarnecerte lo suficiente. También…"

Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita. Hora la cogió y notó que eran monedas.

"Son cien monedas de oro. Para buena parte del viaje. Ten cuidado con cómo las gastas. Y por último…"

Metió la mano entre sus ropas y sacó una especie de medalla. Hora la reconoció. Era el símbolo de Pelor.

"Quién sabe con qué engendros te puedes topar además de clérigos…"

"Hablando de clérigos, ¿por qué visto como un clérigo?"

"Para que pases desapercibida. Nadie creerá que ninguna de las hijas de Jhosef se ha convertido en clériga. No iba con su estilo, la verdad."

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la puerta. Caminaron por toda la calle y pasaron por el pasillo de entrada para salir por la puerta. Allí esperaba el carromato. Durante el trayecto, Hora advirtió que muchos la saludaban o más bien le decía adiós con la mano mientras ella se alejaba. ¿Podría ser que todos conocieran la misión? Eso la dejó intrigada pero no preguntó. Y menos con tanta gente alrededor.

"Bien, entonces… nuestros caminos se separan aquí."

"Me has ayudado mucho, Dregos. Te lo agradezco sinceramente."

"Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho y no corras riesgos innecesarios."

Hora subió al carromato. No le agradó el olor que expedía e hizo una mueca. Dregos le cogió de las manos.

"Tú no eres una clériga. Llegarás mucho más lejos que un simple clérigo. Ten lo por seguro que así será."

Hora sonrió y le besó en la frente.

"Volveré."

"Claro que volverás. Este lugar será solitario sin ti. Y tú ya lo sabes. No estás sola."

Hora volvió a sonreír, pero en su interior no estaba segura de ello. Ni de si la última sonrisa que le dedicó a Dregos fue sincera ni de si realmente no estaría sola. Ni si quiera estaba segura de querer ver a su padre. Sólo estaba segura de que el tiempo sería el que decidiera su destino. Y así, con esos turbios pensamientos, el carromato partió y ella con él, hacia un nuevo mundo.


End file.
